silver_eyed_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
Icolde
form, the largest out of any abyssal due to existing only as diffuse particles over the entire planet.]] 'Icolde "Frozen Abyss" '''is the right hand of Messire and Commander of the female Vanguards. (c46) She is an ascended abyssal one and has a Y.I.D. of ''Nephila Clavipes. She is an eye, and one of the strongest ever. She carries around a gauntlet on her right hand. Her right hand manipulates the strings she uses in her ability. Not much is known about her except that she is able control others from afar by weaving threads of Yoki, forcing them under her will and eventually controlling their minds as she showed with No 28 and Dumas. Her ability manifests itself as incorporeal crystallized butterflies of icy yoki, which she can use to control others over a large distance. She appears to be able to slow down the perception of time to a standstill for those with yoki perception. She is also mentioned briefly having advised Syl in perfecting her "Eye of the Sovereign" technique. (c65) She apparently also is involved in the research of turning humans into awakened without them losing their mind as seen with Baron Fisher van Sanders. (c64) Icolde is very likely the number 2 individual on Faith's black list, her friend who betrayed her. She most likely is Iris melded with Tanya, Iris' soul with Tanya's mind (and Francesca's body). Icolde almost certainly played a part in Faith's resurrection and wanted to give Faith a new life to help her live her dream. She likely lied to Faith when they met (on purpose) so that Faith would stop seeking revenge (since there would be no point if Icolde couldn't remember Faith or anything "evil" she had done to her) and tried to tell her about what she had learned, when she easily could have killed Faith or not even chosen to resurrect her. Story: Icolde briefly was seen during the Tea-Party Arc. She met no 28 in the infirmary, creating a contract with her to help her. Giving no 28 instructions (helping her) after taking the form of a decapitated doll head, she got no 28 to kill the scavengers and a stray yoma with her ability, using her aura to make no 28 see the world differently. Using no 28 as a medium, she ensnared Dumas and used him to test the strength of the Black Card Brigade. Zella, spotting no 28, shot through Dumas and cut off no 28's arm. However, by this point, Icolde had already completely ensnared no 28's mind and body, using it as a puppet, and confronted Zella, asking her to join the Vanguards after seeing her skill. After being rejected, Icolde used no 28's blood to cause a cave-in, killing Zella and other members of the black card brigade, making it appear as the "fight" between Grace and Alice caused the cave-in. She later walked no 28 to Alice's room to deliver her message to Alice from Messire. Alice, flustered from hearing the message, killed no 28, who at that point had become a part of Icolde. Icolde, in person, in a field far away, stopped using her ability and walked away, presumably being trailed by Harold. Icolde appears to have made contact with Grace at an unknown point without the latter's knowledge. Possibly, Icolde may have tried to contact Grace, causing her to be knocked unconscious, but was stopped by Aezathol before she could actually meet Grace. Aezathol captured the offending fragment of Icolde's being and crushed it into nothingness, absorbing its power. Stats Name: "I-cold-e" (pronunciation, muted "e".) Type: Offensive Class: Eye YID: "Deepstaria Enigmatica" ("Body"/"Observed" YID), (Secondary YIDs (Minds) originate from consumed identities and her prime one ("Soul"/"Observer" YID: "Nephilia Clavipes") is her original self.) Ratings: Yoki: EX+ Agility: EX Strength: - Defense: - Intelligence: EX+ Ranking: SSS+ Trivia: Whenever The "Right Hand" moved even a little, aurora appears and dances over the night sky, its quality so immense that even pure human beings can see it with their own eyes. Trivia two: Has lost any and all capability ever of assuming true "human" form after a fierce battle with the "Bareheaded". Trivia three: Feeding method..."Ventilation" (Being breathed in by living creatures, taking nourishment, and return it to its main body through the exhaust air.)...In short, it feeds on "all life" itself, every day, every breath it takes, without pause... The sheer scale of its "consumption" prevents the prey from dying from being slowly consumed individually.Category:Vanguard Category:Abyssal Ones Category:Ascended Angel